Kamen Rider Aube
is a Kamen Rider who uses the powers of the past Kamen Riders. History A hundred years ago, the Demon Lords started appearing and wreaked havoc onto the world, but were sealed away by the Kamen Riders of the past. In present times, the malicious Jugrus Jaggler has reawakened the Demon Lords! A new rider appears in the form of Kamen Rider Aube to vanquish them once more, but in the battle with Hiruchameleon, he accidentally caused a giant explosion and thus sealed away his true power, and also obtained Kamen Rider 1's Rider Fusion Card. Some time before that, he battled Ga-Godoru-Ba and obtained Kuuga's Rider Fusion Card. Kamen Rider Stock, Common Rider, Kamen Rider Rider, Kamen Rider Aube VS ALL RIDERS He appears in this movie to assist Kamen Rider Stock, Common Rider and Kamen Rider Rider on their quest. Transformation Fusion Up Gurenai Kai first wears the Aube Buckle, a belt. He then scans a pair of Rider Fusion Cards in the Aube Driver, creating a projection of its two corresponding Kamen Riders. Afterwards, he puts the Aube Driver into the Aube Buckle which causes his body to transform into Kamen Rider Aube with his entire body being covered in a luminous silhouette while the Rider projections shine and combine with him to create their corresponding form. He then delivers a specific pre-battle catchphrase just before descending into the fight. Origin The First He simply presses the trigger on the Aube Calibur. Aube Origin He scans the Aube Origin card with the Aube Driver. He then spins the Aube Calibur's wheel and scans the Aube Calibur and puts the belt in the buckle, and then presses the Aube Calibur's trigger. Forms Using different combinations of Rider Fusion Cards, Kamen Rider Aube can fuse the power of 2 Kamen Riders and produce a new form for himself. - Aube Origin= Aube Origin A form which he sealed away after fighting Hiruchameleon. He regained this form by believing in his own power. He uses the Aube Calibur, a powerful sword. Finisher *Aube Supreme Calibur: He shoots a beam from the Aube Calibur. - Mighty Rider= Mighty Rider The first Fusion Up Aube ever had. It has a balance in all atributes. Finisher *Mighty Rider Kick: Aube gets ready, runs at the enemy and jumps, performing a frontflip. As he gets closer to the enemy, he does a flying kick. This fusion was made because: *Both are the first riders in the Showa and Heisei groups respectively. *They are among the most powerful riders of all. - Aube Trinity= Aube Trinity A triple-fusion of Kamen Rider Stock, Common Rider and Kamen Rider Rider. It is arguably his most powerful form and uses a new weapon called the Aube Slasher. Used only in Kamen Rider Stock, Common Rider, Kamen Rider Rider, Kamen Rider Aube VS ALL RIDERS. Finisher *Trinitium Kick: Aube jumps high and performs an ironically plain flying kick onto the enemy, destroying them. - God Type Speed= God Type Speed Finisher *Hyper Throttle Kick: Aube activates the Hyper Clock Up and spins around the enmy as fast as possible, occasionally jumping at the enemy to delevier an energised roundhouse kick. This fusion was made because: *They are noted for being fast. - De-Cross= De-Cross Finisher *Dimension Cross Kick: Aube performs a flying kick as he passes through many energy constructs. This fusion was made because: *The two riders celebrate the 10th anniversaty of the Showa and Heisei Riders. - Complete Destroyer= Complete Destroyer Finisher *Final Kamen Attack Form Ride - Aube: Aube first fires his gun - the Complete Dimension Driver - at the enemy. If it hits, it creates rectangular energy projections with the symbols of all other riders on them, starting with #1, #2, V3 and so on until Decade and DiEnd, including non-primary Riders. Aube then does a flying kick through these projections and every time he passes through one, the respective Rider in their Final/Extra Final form (if they have one), appears right behind him, performing their signature Rider Kick. This fusion was made because: *They have punny names related rot and periods of time. ("Decayed" and "The End" respectively.) - Muteki Genmer= Muteki Genmer Finisher TBA This fusion was made because: *TBA }} - Fan Fusion Forms= Fusions submitted by other fans! This form is used to rip and tear through the enemy with ease. It also allows Aube to eat the corpse of the enemy without ill effects although his metabolism speed will increase while assuming this form. Finisher *Violent Cutter: Kamen Rider Aube jumps high and slices the opponent in half with his arm blades. This fusion was made because: *Both are green *Both are violent *Both appears in a bloody series (or in Shin's case, movie) - Wasp Kaiser= Wasp Kaiser This form is used to rip and tear through the enemy with ease. It also allows Aube to eat the corpse of the enemy without ill effects although his metabolism speed will increase while assuming this form. Finisher *Grand Sting: a tachyon-powered punch used through the spiked knuckle-duster on the form's right hand. This fusion was made because: *Both are based on wasps. *Both have the same colors (yellow and black) *They're just jerks... }} }} }} Trivia *This is a Kamen Rider version of a certain character in recent Toku... Fan Submission Rules *Fusions including FAN RIDERS are allowed as long as they are not from any material that is not on this wiki. **Please give a link to their page if possible. *Fusions of FAN RIDERS are allowed as long as you have the consent of the creators (if you are the creator of both, the rule does not apply). **'ANY CHARACTER WHO ISN'T A KAMEN RIDER WILL NOT BE ALLOWED' *'Any submission with ''missing information will not be added'. *'Any submission NOT in the submission thread will not be added'. *'SUBMISSIONS MUST NOT CONTAIN ANY PG RATED INFORMATION''' *''SUBMISSIONS THAT DO NOT FOLLOW ANY OF THESE RULES WILL BE IGNORED'' Have any fanfic fusions? Write them in the submission thread below and include: *Tab colour: 1st colour for background and 2nd for text. If you want to use HTML colour codes, refer to this website and then copy the code into your comment. Please include the "#" before the code. You can also request for multicoloured text or background. *Name: duhhh *Card Ring activation sound: plz *Transformation announcement: plz *pre-battle catchphrase: plz *Summary: What does this form do? How was it obtained? Optional. *Finisher: optional *reason(s) for fusion: Please write them in LIST form, like this list. "because it sounds cool" is a valid reason as well. UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) 13:03, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Parodies